<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by softballfaz24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258962">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24'>softballfaz24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Guys,</p>
<p>This is my first Smut. I was inspired by the Warrior Nun Server(Link is at the endnotes.) So I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Lou, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Guys,</p>
<p>This is my first Smut. I was inspired by the Warrior Nun Server(Link is at the endnotes.) So I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary and Shannon were shopping at the store grabbing supplies for movie night. Lilith got stuck at work and said that they will pick up the supplies for her. The two walked into the store hand and hand and made their way to the popcorn section. Once they got to the section Shannon grabbed all the flavors that the group liked but couldn’t think of Camila’s favorite flavor. </p>
<p>“What type of popcorn does Camila like again.” Shannon is still looking at the big wall of popcorn, “Because she got this weird favor that I can’t remember.” her brows crunch together. </p>
<p>Mary comes behind the national guard and wraps her arms around her and gives a kiss on her cheek. And grabs a Bag of popcorn that is jalapeno favored. “She likes everything with a little spice to it. I kinda feel bad for Lou, She can’t handle eating anything that is spicy. Remember the BBQ last year.” Shannon laughs at the memories of Lou eating some chili that Camila made because she had the biggest crush on her and ends up almost throwing up because it was spicy like the depths of hell. </p>
<p>“You're right.” The two continue to hand in hand walking around the story getting candy, ice cream, chips, and Soda. When they are walking down the chocolate syrup aisle. Mary grabs some Nutella, whipped cream, and cookie crumbs and puts it in the cart. After they checkout of the store and place the snacks into Mary’s truck they head back to the house. </p>
<p>When they pull up to the house they see Lilith's car in the driveway. Lilith got out of the car, Shannon and Mary's jaws dropped a little when they saw the trainer. She wore a white crop tank top with blue leggings. The Trainer turned to see the Tattoo artist car pull up. She makes her way over.</p>
<p>“Hey Lily, I thought you will be a little late for movie night” Shannon got out of the truck to hug the trainer and give her a kiss on the head. She unwraps herself from the National guard and goes to grab some of the groceries from the bed of the truck. </p>
<p>“I was but my last appointment was canceled, so I decided that I would come home a little early to help you guys set up. But I do need a shower before movie night.” The three of them got the groceries in the house and got everything set up for tonight. “I am going to take a shower. If you like to join.” She sends a smirk into their direction as she leaves the living room. And Mary and Shannon follow her. </p>
<p>Once the bathroom door is closed Shannon backs up Lilith against the wall. Shannon grabs Lilith’s top and pulls it over her head and does the same to herself. She kisses all the new skin that was exposed while Mary pins Lilith’s hands over her head. “We don’t have a lot of time so let’s get into the shower.” Mary spoke up and all of them got undressed and got under the water. </p>
<p>Mary pins Shannon to the tiled wall. Lilith knees down in front of Shannon and looks up at her with dark eyes filled with hunger. “We are going to take care of you, Sunshine,” Mary whispers into the National Guard ear, then gentle bites down on it earn a sinful moan. <br/>Lilith starts a trail of kisses on Shannon's stomach nipping at it lightly. She starts moving her kiss down Shannon's body until she reaches the spot that Shannon needs it the most. “Hold still SunShine or no orgasm.” Lilith said as she stopped all movements. “Are you going to listen or am I going to have to leave you like this a wet mess until everyone leaves tonight” Shannon Shakes her head. “Use your words, SunShine.” Said Lilith grabbing Shannon's hips. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lily I will listen to you.” She ground out as Mary started light biting and licking her pulse point. </p>
<p>“Good girl, Sunshine” Lilith continues to kiss the inside of Shannon's thighs at the knees and moves up. When Lilith reaches Shannon’s core she runs her tongue along- the slit. Shannon bangs her head against the tiled wall in the shower and lets out a long moan. Lilith inserted a finger in Shannon’s slit and moved it slow and hard in her. Mary trails her kiss down Shannon’s chest, worshiping her breast. Shannon can feel herself getting close to the edge.</p>
<p>“Sunshine, Come for us.” Mary whispers into Shannon's ear then biting on her pulse point again but harder causing Shannon to fall over the edge. Shannon steam out both of their names. Lilith rubs the inside of Shannon’s thighs as she comes down from her high. ‘Let’s get you clean up so we can get change and ready because the group will be here probably in half an hour.” The three women clean up and make their way to their bedroom so they can get ready for the evening. </p>
<p>Before they can get into the bedroom Mary is pushed against the door hard. She sees that Lilith has her pinned to the door with the same look when they all were in the shower. “Lilith, Baby Girl, we don’t have time for round two.” Her breath hitch when Lilith drops kisses on her jawline and down her neck. </p>
<p>“There is always time for you, Baby.” Lilith runs her hands down Mary’s chest stopping at her breast. The trainer takes control of the situation and tells the National Guard to grab Mary’s hand and keep them above their head. Mary was always on top but the change in control has her very wet and wanting to see how this turns out. Lilith starts to trail her kisses down the tattoo collarbone as she pinches and rolls Mary’s nipples. Mary bangs her head against the door.</p>
<p>“Lilith, please, Lilith I need you.” Mary groans out as she feels the trainer take one of her nipples into her mouth. Mary tries to grab Lilith's hair but she feels the restriction on Shannon's hands on her. Shannon leans in to kiss Mary softly. Lilith moves to the other breast and trails her hands south until she can feel herself get wet at the anticipation of what is coming next. When Lilith’s hands found Mary clit she rubs Mary slowly and hard causing the woman to moan out in pleasure. Lilith enters Mary with three fingers. </p>
<p>“Look at you. A wet mess at the work of my fingers.” Lilith goes hard and fast in and out of Mary. Mary can feel herself getting closer and closer as Lilith fucks her hard and fast. “Come for us hard Mary.” Lilith bites down on her ear. Mary felt her vision blurred and fell over the edge.<br/>“Fuck Lilith.” She moans. When Mary comes down from her high to see Lilith put her finger in Shannons’ face to lick them clean. And hearing the moans coming out of Shannon's mouth she can feel her stomach getting warm and before she knows it Shannon drops to her knees to eat Mary out against the door as Lilith watches with dark eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone was sitting down for the movie, they all decided that they would want to watch a horror movie. Beatrice and Ava were sitting in a chair, Camila and Lou were on the floor and Shannon and Mary were on the couch with Lilith laying down on both of their laps with a blanket covering her. Shannon was rubbing circles on Lilith's stomach. The actions cause Lilith to fall asleep. Lilith was woken up by Shannon. “Come on lily let’s get you to bed.” Shannon picks up Lilith bridal style and walks her to the bedroom. Lilith was placed in the middle of the bed and Shannon and Mary were on each side of Lilith holding her kissing her head as the three drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warrior Nun server Link https://discord.gg/EFnMat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>